


The Edge of Will's desire

by Chaoticsoul



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Eventual Smut, Feelings Realization, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Slut Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter in Cuba, Will Graham in Denial, Will Graham is a Tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticsoul/pseuds/Chaoticsoul
Summary: Again the familiar scent of Hannibal snuck on him and in a haze Will's hands greedily tugged his boxers down to his ankles.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Edge of Will's desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/gifts).



It was the best bed Will had ever in his life slept in. Hannibal had told him to sleep in his bedroom, Hannibal slept in the guest bedroom. As soon as his exhausted body sunk down under the covers and his messy head of curls hit the pillow, he was flooded with satisfaction. The pillow was soft and his head sunk into the plush. His bare back wasn't in torment from a mattress that had formed a dent in the shape of his body. Will felt at ease for the first time in months. He flexed his feet and stretched out over the expanse of the queen size bed. He settled down quite quickly, getting comfortable. After a few moments of absolute silence inside his mind a searing flame licked its way up his chest and curled around his neck. It teased at his throat. Suddenly the room started to close in on him and the duvet and pillow was drenched in an unmistakable cologne. Hannibal's. Will was breathing it in at the lungful. He hadn't noticed the scent or rather he hadn't wanted to and hadn't wanted to notice that the pillow he was sleeping on had a stronger trace of Hannibal than the pillow on the other side of the bed. He was sleeping on Hannibal's preferred side of the bed. The realization stirred his imagination unwillingly.

Hannibal in his bed in the guest room. Hannibal would have freshened up which means Hannibal would have walked in the room in nothing but a towel? No. You can't let yourself think like that Will. He would wear a gown, surely. For modesty. Hannibal would have his sandy blonde hair slicked back as he walked into the room in the gown, his chest hair peaking out. He'd walk to the edge of the bed and he would undress. Of course. 

Will cursed silently as he twisted his body to lay on his stomach. His body reacted physically to the images that he purposefully created for himself. He became aware of how tight his boxers had become and how painful it was pressing his entire weight down on his hardening cock. Will stuffed his head into the pillow for a moment, wanting to scream and express his frustration but instead he turned it to the side. Breathy puffs of air escaped his lips as his hips impatiently thrusted down onto the sheets. He hissed through his teeth as the bed provided nothing but cruel friction for his aching cock. The fabric of his boxers were clinging to his skin, suffocating it. 

Will grinded his teeth together and twisted his body back to his original position, staring at the ceiling of Hannibal's bedroom. Again the familiar scent of Hannibal snuck on him and in a haze Will's hands greedily tugged his boxers down to his ankles. Now fully naked and exposed to the cool air wafting throughout the room Will shivered pleasantly. He swiped his hair out of his eyes and calmed himself down internally. It wasn't the first time that he had masturbated of course but it was the first time that he had been in another man's bed and had even thought about masturbating in their bed. But he had thought about it. Will had dreams about it, being in Hannibal's bed and the dreams always ended the same. Will had always come before Hannibal could find him, find out what he was doing. Because just the thought that he could be caught was what truly excited Will. It's what spurred him on, his hand not even bothering to follow their usual routine of dipping down his chest or playing with his sensitive nipples till they perked up. He was surprised by himself, how quickly and easily it was to be aroused. All it took was Hannibal's cologne that was conveniently the only thing in the room besides his own sweat that he could smell and the few images of what Hannibal would look like undressed, his suits no longer shielding him.

Will wasted no time to wrap his hand around the shaft. A long awaited sigh escaped his lips. He flicked his wrist once up the length before he worked the head, pushing the skin up and down fluidly with his movements. He lazily stroked himself underneath the duvet which irritated his skin. His hand tightened and his thumb swiped the slit, collecting the beads of precum. He spread it around the head and continued to move rhythmically until his movements became more rigorous. He pumped at his red cock, working it relentlessly. Groans caught in his throat. "F-Fuck! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." he managed. Will's voice was hoarse. He found it nearly impossible that he could be this close to orgasming after what seemed like only a few minutes. 

Will kicked the duvet off the lower half of his body and winced. He was so close. His toes were curling and his mouth was open. His eyes were squeezed shut. That familiar tingle down his spine and pooling in the pit of his stomach was so close. He could almost feel it. If he could just-

“God! Please. Please. I need-" Will whined desperately, he voice cracking as he whispered to the empty room. The slick obscene sounds of his hand sliding his precum all over his cock as he thrusted into his fist filled the silence. 

Then a sound, rustling of sheets and a loud swallow came from Hannibal's room. Will's eyes opened immediately and his hand stopped moving all together. His eyes were wide in fear as they were trained to the door that was wide open. He knew that Hannibal's door was closed halfway. He also knew that their rooms were adjacent from each other. Will took steady breaths through his mouth. His chest heaved. He tried to move as little as possible even with his hand still firm around his length. Will could hear Hannibal stirring, though he wasn't entirely sure whether or not the therapist was awake. Will stared through the darkness of the hallway and gripped himself. 

He edged himself closer and closer until he was dangerously close to the point where it actually pained to continue. Tears welled up in his eyes. He bit at his free hand, muffling his obvious cries. It was so slow, the buildup. He's worked himself up so much that it became unbearable. Too slow. Not enough. Not enough. He wanted it to be over. He became impatient. He knew what his body needed and yet his own hands just weren't good enough. Time dragged on. It stretched for longer periods until he started to wonder how long he had been tormenting himself. He barely registered his movements, his actions. It was all unconscious, it had become a habit. He growled at himself and grit his teeth as he changed positions for the third time, trying something else. He had become an addict. Craving the endorphin rush at the end. But it was still far away. He could feel how far he still was from it. He chased after it, hoping to succumb to it in the way he'd been expecting to. He didn't make sounds anymore, his mouth constantly slightly open. His thoughts that have been stimulating were blurring in and out of focus and were just a distraction. This was not like the highs where his thighs quiver and his whole body trembles, this was where a quiet rush envelops him from his cock up to his head. This was the part where he aches for it, the inevitable release. It was loud in his ears as he rose to meet it but there was silence inside his head. Everything was still. There was only satisfaction. Completely satiated. He took a few moments as his senses started functioning again. His surroundings were familiar again. 

When he eventually opened his eyes his cock was flaccid and his cum had painted messily over his legs and stomach. Will looked around the room with glazed over eyes. He couldn't be bothered to get up and clean himself up. Will hadn't thought about the consequences of his actions, he rarely did in most situations and in this instance there was no exception. He figured that he'd cease the opportunity.

Tiredness crept up on him as soon as he got up to cool himself down, opening the tap and collecting the water in the palm of his hand to rub at the back of his neck. He cupped some of the water with his hands underneath the trickling water and splashed his face. He felt incredibly thirsty.


End file.
